Talk:Patricia Tallman
FA status Nomination Like I said on the "peer review" page I want to nominate this article for a featured article. I've worked on it and changed it from a stub like article to one which covers Pat Tallman and her Star Trek connections completely. The peer review was left without comments so here is the nomination. – Tom 08:53, 21 June 2008 (UTC) *'Support, with minor concerns' - Well-written and constructed (I contributed some minor details to the article). My only concern is that her actual work on Star Trek is only a single paragraph in the prose. This perhaps could be expanded, but is not an obstacle for my support - the article is strong as-is. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 10:53, 21 June 2008 (UTC) *'Support' - I would agree with Michael, although this would not stop me from supporting its application for FA. TrekFan 15:17, 21 June 2008 (UTC) *'Support, also with minor concerns' - Michael, I know exactly where you're coming from. Her career in other roles other than Trek take up a lot of space, and IMHO it's not all too necessary - although every other actor/stunt on MA has a background career on their pages as well. But for checking all the connections would definitely have taken a while, I know what it's like sifting through hundreds of pages looking for the right information. Dave 02:02, 22 June 2008 (UTC) *'Comment' - Come on, guys! We only need two more votes to secure an FA! TrekFan 00:13, 26 June 2008 (UTC) *'Support' - This is another one that I would not have known that she played so many characters. Great job! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 00:27, 26 June 2008 (UTC) *'Support' Not very often you see such an informative and well written article for an actress who has played many non-primary characters. Definitely worthy of FA status. [[User:Melak|'Melak']] talk 18:20, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Archived.– Cleanse 10:06, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Reconfirmation A FA from 2005. It still seems well written and comprehensive to me, and I think its status should continue. 31dot 10:24, April 11, 2012 (UTC) *'Support'. - 17:25, April 11, 2012 (UTC) *'Support'. As a main contributor to this article I would be delighted about a reconfirmation as featured article. I am updating the article frequently. Tom 19:16, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Review Another article I work constantly on and I would consider this one also a featured article status deserving one. Tom (talk) 14:30, March 29, 2014 (UTC) *'Support'. - 15:32, March 29, 2014 (UTC) *'Support', Ditto, knew her from Babylon 5, didn't realize what presence she had in Star Trek, so nice example of what MA is for. A minor cosmetic issue of personal taste: the section "Personal life and interests" is presented in a "bullet point" style which IMHO constitutes something of a visual style break with the rest of the article. Personally I think slightly more beefed out prose is aesthetically more pleasing in this case - Sennim (talk) 11:06, March 30, 2014 (UTC) ** Thank you for your vote and comment, Sennim. I will work on the personal section of the article and add a few more information within the next days. Tom (talk) 11:09, March 30, 2014 (UTC) *'Support' --| TrekFan Open a channel 09:21, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, Sennim. You got me. I've expanded the article with information from her biography, added images, brought the "visually breaking" personal section into the article text and added more info with a bit of research. I would really appreciate more votes on this article. Tom (talk) 03:19, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Ha, ha. impressive, as usual. If it were allowed, I'd given you a double vote--Sennim (talk) 12:27, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you very much. :) Tom (talk) 20:04, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Peer review I want to include this article in the featured articles list. I expanded this article from an article with a few pictures, three stub sentences and I think two external links and I think it deserves a featured status. Useful comments and contrubutions are really appreciated. – Tom 14:03, 8 May 2008 (UTC)